Articulating and expandable interbody fusion devices (IBDs) make it possible to perform interbody fusion procedures through a relatively small unilateral skin-and-facia incision compared to non-articulating or non-expandable IBDs. However, interbody fusion procedures are often supplemented with bilateral posterior fixation via pedicle screw-and-rod constructs whose large sizes require alteration of the IBD surgical access plan to accommodate posterior construct placement. The large size of the pedicle screw construct, when paired with interbody fusion, typically requires either lengthening of the incision used for IBD placement (mini-open) or additional incisions (percutaneous) through which the pedicle screws and rods are placed. These alterations may inhibit articulating and expandable IBD technology from realizing their full potentials as minimally invasive interbody fusion solutions. Therefore, a need exists for a means of achieving interbody fusion and posterior fixation through a single incision.
In addition, when minimally invasive spinal surgery procedures are used, the procedures typically include inserting a port through the initial incision and then passing the relevant tools and implants through the port on their way to the spine. Typically, the port is anchored to surgical table with large and bulky assembly components, thereby causing obstruction of the surgeon's view and workspace. Table mounts also have to be adjusted by a non-sterile member of the operating team, which takes control from the surgeon.
US 2011-0130634 (Solitario) discloses a patient-mounted retraction system.